The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Flortunpemo’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during August 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single-type flowers, unique flower coloration and patterns, and compact, semi-upright growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection coded 273A-4, not patented, characterized by its medium orange and white bi-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and compact semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection coded 280-2, not patented, characterized by its medium red and white bi-colored flowers, light green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2010 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2010 in Quedlinburg, Germany; Arroyo Grande, Calif.; and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.